


A Little Misunderstanding

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic, Silent Treatment, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Forsomereason, Holmes missed some obvious clues, and now he has to deal with a silent Watson.Written For:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week One prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the fifth of which is 'Watson misunderstood'.





	A Little Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are with the last prompt for the first week. I hope I can do as well with the next week's prompts. This one was particularly fun to imagine.

Holmes loitered beside the settee before clearing his throat.

Watson remained silent, except for rattling his newspaper.

“Watson, this is ridiculous. I _did_ apologize.”

Watson lowered the newspaper, giving a single lifted eyebrow and an offkilter tilt of his moustache.

“Yes, I know what _for_. You weren’t trying to romance Countess de Leon, nor had you forgotten our investigation.”

Watson inclined his head leadingly, both brows up now.

Holmes sighed. “Thanks to you, she admitted her alibi for the Count was false and that he was having an affair with the victim. I… was wrong.”

Watson smiled gently. “Apology accepted.”


End file.
